Pacar Tetangga
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Setelah Ritsu akhirnya menerima cinta Takano, bagaimana kehidupan mereka sebagai pasangan yang tinggalnya cuma terpisah tembok dan jaraknya cuma lima langkah? First Indonesian fic, inspired by dangdut! XDD   Mind to RnR?


***Ide super geje dari lagu dangdut di PC tetangga – lagi. Dan saya harusnya kerja *melirik nista Dreamweaver sama konsol PuTTY*. But nevertheless, enjoy ajaa xD Sekaiichi Hatsukoi itu punya Nakamura Shungiku ^^, Pacar Tetangga itu punya Citra Marselina. Kalo OOC maklumi aja, namanya juga humor... EDIT : Fic pertamax di Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Indo! RnR, anyone? ^^***

"Takano-san! Ngapain sih pagi-pagi begini gedor-gedor pintu apartemenku!" teriak Ritsu sebal. Tadi malam ia tak sempat tidur sama sekali setelah mengedit papan cerita untuk edisi Emerald berikutnya, dan baru saja ia menutup mata, tetangga sekaligus bos dan pacarnya ini sudah menggedor pintu apartemennya.

Takano dan Ritsu memang bertetangga. Apartemen mereka persis bersebelahan. Awalnya, sebelum Ritsu menerima Takano kembali, ia mati-matian mencari tempat untuk pindah, namun akhirnya ia menyerah karena ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya untuk pindah ke apartemen ini. Apalagi tak lama setelah ia menyerah, Takano menyatakan cintanya secara serius pada Ritsu, memperkuat alasannya tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Tak ada kompromi. Jam 8 nanti kita akan rapat, tahu! Cepat bersiaplah" balas Takano tegas dari luar pintu. Meskipun mereka bisa dibilang berpacaran, Takano masih tetap bersikap seperti dulu, memisahkan pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadinya. Oleh sebab itu, ia tetap tegas masalah disiplin waktu. Ritsu bangun dengan malas dan membukakan pintu untuk Takano, sebelum ia marah-marah lagi dan membuat keributan yang menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni apartemen.

"Iya, iya, baiklah! Ayo masuk!" desis Ritsu. Takano masuk, dan membuntuti Ritsu masuk apartemennya. "Aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini. Terus, jangan coba-coba melakukan 'itu' ya!". Takano hanya mengangguk.

"Duh, aduh, memang asyik, punya pacar tetangga..." siul Takano, selagi Ritsu mandi. Siulan itu cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Ritsu yang ada di kamar mandi. "Tak ada malam Mingguan, setiap malam pun sama... Tidak usah SMSan, lima langkah langsung jalan!"

"Berisik!" teriak Ritsu dari dalam kamar mandi. Takano yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. "Baik, aku diam". Takano kemudian melangkah menuju dapur Ritsu, dan membuka kulkasnya. Isi kulkasnya terlihat seperti kulkas pria "lajang" umumnya, kosong dan hanya berisi makanan instan serta makanan jadi dari restoran yang entah sudah berapa hari disimpan. Takano kemudian perlahan keluar dari apartemen Ritsu, menuju apartemennya. Ia akan memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan mereka.

Setelah mandi, Ritsu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang depan apartemennya, mencari Takano. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan Takano di sana. Ritsu menghela nafas sejenak kemudian memakai bajunya. Ia tak ingin datang ke apartemen Takano dengan hanya memakai boxer, karena hal itu pasti akan membuat otak mesum Takano kambuh dan dijamin, dua jam kemudian ia takkan bisa berjalan normal.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, Ritsu menekan bel pintu apartemen Takano perlahan. Tak mendapat jawaban, ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu apartemen itu, dan mendengar suara desisan. Dari suara itu ia tahu bahwa Takano tengah memasak atau mandi. Ia pun masuk kembali ke apartemennya, menunggu Takano selesai. Ia sengaja tak menutup pintunya, karena ia tahu pasti Takano akan menggedornya dan membuat keributan. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Takano masuk ke apartemennya.

"Ini, makanlah. Kulkasmu kosong banget, sih. Kukira ada makanan yang bisa dimasak" ujar Takano sambil membawa baki berisi sup miso dan teriyaki. Ritsu berdiri dan menemani Takano pindah ke ruang makan.

"Ya maaf, aku kan tak pernah bisa masak. Untuk apa aku beli bahan mentah kalau akhirnya tak kumasak juga? Kan mubazir" desis Ritsu. Takano kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Kan ada aku. Dengan begitu kan aku tak perlu repot balik lagi ke apartemenku saat aku harus memasak untukmu"

"Apanya yang repot? Memangnya apartemen kita beda 69 lantai, ya?" debat Ritsu. "Jelas-jelas cuma jarak 5 langkah ini, kok. Lagipula kurang banyak jalan itu gak sehat lho, Takano-san" lanjutnya.

"Tetap saja, lebih gampang kan lebih baik. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau mau kuajari memasak?" sanggah Takano. Kali ini otaknya mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang "lain".

Muka Ritsu kontan memerah. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Takano. Ia tak habis pikir, kapan sih otak atasannya ini bisa berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum? Sejenak kemudian, ia menjawab "Tidak. Terima kasih. Kalau ujung-ujungnya nanti aku dibuat tak bisa jalan selama dua hari. Kau sih, enak, tak merasakan sakitnya..." desis Ritsu.

Mendengar jawaban Ritsu, Takano tersedak. Ritsu sudah bisa membaca pikirannya rupanya. "A-Aku memang benar-benar berniat mengajarimu memasak, kok. Tapi kalau nanti ujung-ujungnya kita melakukan 'itu' ya maaf. Kau itu imut, sih"

"Kuingatkan ya, Takano-san, aku kan sudah bukan anak SMA lagi, mana bisa disebut 'imut'? " Ritsu sedikit tersinggung, namun sedikit banyak ia senang dipuji seperti itu oleh Takano. "Oh iya, Takano-san, yang tadi kau siulkan itu lagu apa, sih?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum pembicaraan mereka masuk ke topik "itu" ataupun topik pekerjaan. Baginya, waktu makan itu waktunya santai, tanpa beban pikiran apapun.

"Oh, itu lagu dangdut, lagu Indonesia. Kemarin aku download dari forum kantor Emerald. Makanya, sering-seringlah mampir ke forum itu. Kau pasti dapat sesuatu yang lucu disana" jawab Takano sambil mengunyah.

"Memang kau mengerti apa arti lagu itu?" tanya Ritsu.

"Tentu. Lagu itu sebenarnya untuk mengolok-olok hubunganku denganmu, yang mem-posting pertama kali Hattori. Dan Kisa mengirim terjemahan Jepangnya. Judul topiknya saja sudah jelas 'lagu untuk Takano dan Ricchan', kok" Takano tertawa dan sedikit tersedak mengingat kali pertama ia melihat topik itu saat ia membuka forum kantor. Hattori tahu mereka baru saja jadian, jadi ia bersekongkol dengan Kisa untuk mem-posting topik itu, niatnya sih untuk menjahili Takano. Takano tertawa ngakak begitu mendengar lagunya dan membaca terjemahan liriknya.

"Ja-jangan bilang sekarang seisi kantor tahu hubungan kita" wajah Ritsu memerah. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin seisi kantor tahu ia berpacaran dengan Takano, karena itu pasti membuatnya diserang gosip, dan mungkin membuatnya benar-benar harus keluar kantor, seperti saat ia keluar Marukawa karena menjadi objek gosip mahadahsyat di sana. Tapi tentu saja, ia tak memberitahu Takano kekhawatirannya ini

"Kalau ya, memangnya kenapa? Semuanya ikut senang, kok. Terutama karena aku jadi sedikit melunak pada mereka" ujar Takano, seakan bisa membaca kekhawatiran Ritsu. "Oh iya, kau mau tahu arti lagu itu?". Ritsu mengangguk.

"Duh, aduh, memang asyik, punya pacar tetangga... Tak ada malam Mingguan, setiap malam pun sama. Tidak perlu kirim-kiriman email, lima langkah langsung jalan!" Takano menyanyikan ulang lagu itu, tentu dengan bahasa Jepang. Ritsu kontan tertawa ngakak saat mendengarnya.

"Pertama, kau masih sering menyampahi kotak masuk HP-ku, Takano-san. Kedua, punya pacar tetangga itu tak selamanya enak, tahu. Yang lebih enak itu ya..." Ritsu mendebat, tetapi dipotong oleh Takano.

"...pacar serumah, ya?" tanya Takano, dengan nada bercanda. Wajah Ritsu memerah lagi. "B-bukan itu!"

"Jadi, mau tinggal serumah nih, ceritanya?" tanya Takano. Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya itu Takano melirik jamnya, sudah pukul 7.37. "Ah, nampaknya sudah terlambat. Cepat habiskan makanmu!" seru Takano. Ritsu menurut, dan akhirnya menyelesaikan makannya. Mereka kemudian berangkat bersama.

Setiba di Emerald, ia disambut siulan Kisa. "Ricchan, enak ya punya pacar tetangga, bisa berangkat bareng..." ujarnya. Ritsu hanya bisa menunduk. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur, sih, tidak jadi pindah apartemen karena pacaran dengan Takano, tapi kalau seisi kantor jadi menggodanya begini... Ia jadi benar-benar berpikir untuk pindah dan menghilangkan predikat "pacar tetangga" itu!


End file.
